The Prince And The Cowgirl
by Luigi-Lover17
Summary: Prince Buzz Lightyear meets Jessie, a poor girl who has nowhere to live. He falls in love with her but the rule is royal can only marry royal, now he has to make a decision to stay with Jessie or not. What Will Happen? Human Fan Fic


**Theme:** **Prince Buzz Lightyear and Jessie The Yodeling Cowgirl  
Summery: Prince Buzz Lightyear Meets Jessie, a poor young teen who has nowhere to live. Buzz has fallen in love with her, but the rule is in the kingdom that royal are supposed to marry other royals. Now he has to make Jessie look royal and act royal, or he and her have no future together.  
Rated: T+**

**Title: Space Prince and the Cowgirl**

One sunny day in the far away land of Star Command lived Buzz Lightyear and his father Zurg. Zurg is in fact the King of the Land with the prince along side him, also his son. Zurg sat in his throne along side him was his wife Jennifer, the queen, as they talked with the minister.

"I see the problem, so these people-" All of a sudden Buzz came in with his two friends Woody and Bo Peep, Woody and Bo are actually going out so they are hand in hand right now.

Buzz started "Father can we-"

"Buzz please do not interrupt when I am talking" Zurg said to his son, Buzz hushed down as Bo and Woody snickered and he glared at them. The three walked over next to his father to wait till he was done. Zurg turned to the man "Sorry about that, anyway. So I see what you are saying, these people these days are becoming homeless?" The man nodded.

"It has gotten so bad that some of these people are living on the streets" Bo gasped.

"That's so cruel, who would do this to them?" Jennifer giggled at Bo. Bo and Woody are actually apart of the royal family, Woody is the prince of Andy's Ville while Bo is the princess of Molly's Town.

"Sweaty with the way the money is going towards these days it is hard for us to pay for these people" Jennifer said sadly.

"Where is the money going these days?" Woody asked, concerned.

"Well Buzz's eighteenth Birthday of course" Zurg said with a smile.

"What! If these people are homeless just because of my Birthday I don't want this than" Buzz said to his dad.

"Son don't worry we made sure to save enough for some people, that is why we went to everyone in the entire town could come to your Party, as long as they dress a little better than most do these days. We even have princess's from other country's to come to your party" Zurg said, Jennifer nodded.

"Why Princess's?" Buzz asked confused.

"Well normally for a prince when they turn eighteen it is the time for them to be wed, of course I was against marriage so fast and so soon, so when I met Bo we wanted to get to know each other better first before anything else happened" Woody said squeezing Bo's hand and she smiled.

"WOW wait right there, I have to get married? For what reason do I have to get married for?" Buzz asked backing away slightly.

"Buzz…" Zurg stood up and stood in front of his son "Our time is almost up of being the king and queen of this town, you have to become king at one point and that point is now on your birthday four days from now. That means you have to find an eligible woman soon, either that or on your birthday" Zurg finished.

"No no no I can't get married, I haven't even had a decent crush yet." Buzz partially yelled. His mother stood up and wrapped an arm around Zurg's arm.

"I know this is hard but with our help and the help of your friends we can find a decent princess for you in no time son don't you worry" She smiled, but Buzz didn't like this one bit. He backed away a little more.

"I-I think I need to go out alone for a while and get some fresh air" He turned around and sprinted off the opposite direction.

"Buzz?" Woody was going to go run after him when Zurg stopped him.

"Just let him think for a while" Woody sighed and nodded.

Back with Buzz, he knew of only one place where no one would follow him. He ran into a dark hallway and pulled a lever in the wall and a secret door opened up and he walked in. The torches lit up and he walked down it. He walked down until he opened the next door and ended up outside of the castle gates where a black man was brushing his horse. Behind the horse was an average brown carriage.

"Hey Bart" Buzz said walking up to the man named Bart.

"Well hey there Buzz, need to go to the town for a while?" He asked, Buzz nodded. "Alright than well I have a set of clothes for you in the carriage, you can change in there as we go." Buzz nodded as he opened the door and walked into the carriage, as Bart went to the front and started the horse as Buzz started to change.

"Your always so prepared aren't you Bart?" Buzz called from the back as he slipped on some cut old dirty jeans.

"Well you have been my friend for a while, almost like the son I never had, and I know when you need to get out" Bart called.

"Well thanks for this anyway Bart" Buzz slipped on a brown old T-Shirt on and some clothe shoes, he felt like one of the town's people already.

"Alright than Buzzy, where do ya wanna go?" Bart asked as Buzz looked out the window seeing the town and the people that passed by.

"How about we get some fruit from that stand over there, I am so sick of having fancy food these days." Bart chuckled "I at least want to eat something with my finger for once" Buzz groaned. Bart stopped the carriage a few feet away as he got out and opened the door for Buzz, he walked out and they made there way to the fruit stand.

" So what looks good to you B-" Bart was about to say his name when the fruit lady looked at them, he didn't want anyone knowing he was the prince. "-oy, My Boy" He chuckled nervously and so did Buzz. He looked down and decided to have a pear. "That's all you want?" Buzz nodded.

"I'm not that hungry." Buzz turned to the gray haired lady "I'll have a pear please"

"Oh what a gentleman you are, so nice and kind. Here you are, that will be six dollars sir" Buzz nodded and handed her the money, all of a sudden a girl somewhat his age started to talk to the lady next to him.

"Wait a minute, yall are tellin me that one fruit costs six dollars now?" The gray haired lady nodded. The girl next to Buzz had long fiery red hair, her green eyes shining in the sun. Her knee high gown were torn and ripped most likely used from rags, and she was holding the rains of a horse next to her. She also wore a red cowgirl hat on her head. Something about her made Buzz melt. "Just last week they were like two dollars"

"Well due to the Prince's Birthday, we had to raise the amount on food" The old lady said, the fiery red headed teen sighed in anger and growled.

"That Prince is starting to get on my nerves," She looked down and sighed "I can barley afford anything these days" She looked up and smiled sadly at the old lady "Thank you anyway" Than the lady with the red hat turned and walked down to the alley way with her horse. A wave of dipression filled over into Buzz's body, he turned to the lady.

"Can you make that two pears?" The lady nodded and he gave her twelve dollars. Once he and Bart were out of ear shot from the lady, Bart pulled him to the side.

"Why did you buy two Buzz I thought you were only getting one?" Buzz chuckled and he looked to the side to see another stand.

"Wait here Bart" Buzz said as he walked to the other stand. So Bart waited for a few minutes, than Buzz came back with a sack full of carrots fruits and veggies.

"Gee you must have been hungry Boy" He said eyeing the sack, Buzz snickered.

"It's not for me, the Pear is for me" Buzz said lifting the pear he was holding in one hand up "The bag and the other pear…" He lifted up the sack that had the other pear in it "Is for the lady that came by and said she couldn't even afford that one pear. Now come on she's in the alley way" Bart smirked but followed. Soon enough they found the alley way. Down there was the girl with red hair sitting on the cold ground next to her horse fanning herself with her hat. The horse whined slightly as she patted his main.

"I know Bullseye I'm hungry too" She had her eyes closed at the time so she did not see them down the small alley way. Buzz swallowed hard and walked down with Bart, carrying the sack with him. He stopped right in front of her.

"Um… H-Hi m-ma'am" The girl opened her eyes and looked up at Buzz. She smiled.

"Well Howdy, how can I help you two fella's this evening?" She asked, trying so hard to get her stomach to stop grumbling. Buzz chuckled quietly to himself. He knelt down in front of the young girl, trying hard not to blush, she was even more beautiful up close.

"Actually, it's something we can help you with" She looked at Buzz quizzingly, than he handed the sack to her. "We heard about your problem with the food earlier, so I bought these for you and your companion here" Buzz smiled at Bullseye, Bullseye than licked his face and Buzz laughed.

"Down boy" The lady said, she looked at Buzz. "How did you even afford all of this food?" Buzz couldn't tell her he was the prince, the way she said she didn't like him made him uneasy.

"I-I work REALLY hard on my chores, and somehow came up with enough" He said, Bart snickered beside him.

The lady looked down in sadness "Your lucky, maybe every once in a while I'll get a dollar around here. It's hard not having a home in my age and condition, I'll maybe find a place to sleep around here but it ain't no comfy home, it's more like a barn or the cold stone ground." She sighed "My parents died when I was little and my grandma took me in, two years ago she died and I have been alone ever since." She looked at Bullseye and smiled "But I have Bullseye here to keep me company" Bullseye licked her face and she giggled.

"Wow, that has got to be the sadest thing I have ever heard" Bart said.

"What do you mean condition?" Buzz asked concerned.

"A few days ago a bandate came around the town, I tried to stop him from stealing a lady's stuff from her but he had a gun and shot my leg" She said as she pointed to her left leg that was covered in a bandage and still bleeding slightly. "I can maybe walk on it for a little while but not for very long" She looked up at Buzz "What's your name by the way?" Buzz looked at her.

"U-Um, m-my name is…" He looked around and his eyes went to Bart "My name is Bart" Bart looked at Buzz dumbfounded.

"Bart huh? Ya don't look like a Bart" The girl said "But oh well, My name is Jessie" She held out her hand and he shook it and smiled as he kissed her hand.

"It's nice to meet you" He said as she giggled, than Bart looked up to see that Buzz needed to go back to the castle.

"Uh, Bart? We need to go home now" Buzz looked at the clock.

"O-Oh I do need to go home, i-it was nice meeting you Jessie" He got up and got out of the alley way, but Jessie got up and limp ran to him.

"WAIT" She caught up to him "Will I ever see you again Bart?" Buzz looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, I'll try my best to meet you here." Buzz looked at her leg "You better go back before that gets infected, I'll see you soon" Jessie kissed him on the cheek and smiled as he blushed.

"It's a deal than"

"Uh… u-uhhhh ummm…" Bart grabbed Buzz by the arm and dragged him to the carriage.

"Come on Bart we need to go" And than they were gone.

**xX A Few Minutes Later Xx**

"And than she told me that this bandate came by a few days ago and shot her in the leg, just for trying to save another lady." Buzz stood in front of his mom, dad and two friends telling him about what he went through. "All I am saying is that she is the most amazing girl I have EVER met"

"Oh yay, she sounds like such a nice princess Buzz" His mother said.

"Great now we have a bride for you-" His dad was interrupted.

"Wait you guys don't get it do you?" Buzz asked, his parents looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Buzz?" Woody asked.

"She isn't a princess… S-She's a cominner" Buzz said biting his lip.

"W-What!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Son you cannot marry a comminer, that is not what is supposed to happen around here, royalty is supposed to marry royalty you cannot just-" Jennifer stopped Zurg from going any further in his anger.

"Honey calm down, you might be scaring our new maid" She indicated to the young fifteen year old maid who was cleaning a table, but was now looking at the king with her mouth wide open. "I'm sorry dear, how about you go clean another room for a while until we are done here alright?" The girl nodded and ran off to another room frightened to death.

"S-Sorry" Zurg said quietly as Woody and Bo giggled slightly. "All I am saying Buzz is that you can't marry a comminer it is not what is supposed to happen."

"But if you just met her dad, you would change your mind. She is most polite, innocent most adorable thing you will ever see" Than Buzz blushed "Did I just say that?" He whispered to Woody, Woody snickered and nodded. Jennifer smiled brightly.

"Awww my Buzzy has his first REAL crush, and she actually likes him back-"

"Mother!" Buzz said in disbelief, Zurg chuckled.

"Well son, maybe I will take you up on that offer. Let's all take the royal carriage and go meet this girl shall we?" He smiled as Jennifer and him got up from their seats, Woody and Bo Peep getting ready to follow them.

"Wait, I forgot one more thing" Buzz said biting his lip.

"Oh? What's that Buzz?" Jennifer asked.

"Well, she doesn't know I am the prince of this place, I lied to her and told her my name was Bart and I live as a Comminer here as well." Zurg looked at his son shocked.

"So what your saying is in order to meet this girl we have to dress as comminers and act like we LIVE as comminers?" Buzz nodded shyly, Zurg sighed and looked at Jennifer.

"Well I think it would be fun to see the life of a comminer for a day" Bo Peep started "I mean I have always wanted to know what they are like outside of all the partys and banquits and such, I think it would be fun. Let's try it" Bo finished with a smile on her face still holding Woody's hand.

"Well maybe it would be a good idea honey, I mean going under cover as a peasent sounds so fun" Jennifer said, Zurg sighed.

"Alright fine, but where are we going to have the clothes, and we need to make fake names like Buzz did."

Buzz told everyone that Bart, the real Bart, had some clothes for them, and they sorted out everything planning to go to Jessie tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

And now they were off to meet Jessie in Bart's carriage. After a while of looking everyone found the alley way Jessie was in. Buzz looked down the alley way first to see Jessie eating some veggies, and feeding her horse Bullseye some carrots. He smiled and told his family and two friends to come with him. When he got there, he stood in front of her and she looked up and quickly swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"Hey Bart, when I asked if I would see you again I was thinking more of the lines of two days or three days later, not a day later" Buzz chuckled slightly but looked a little hurt, so she giggled. "But it's still nice to see you all the same"

"Ya" He chuckled than coughed "Um, Jessie, these are my parents…" He waited slightly not knowing what their fake names were.

"Um, my name is Surge" Zurg said as he shook Jessie's hand.

"And my name is Jenn, it is very nice to meet you sweety. Bart has told us all about you, he won't STOP talking about you actually-"

"Mom, I-I think she gets it now" Buzz said blushing madly. Jessie giggled. "Oh and um these are my two friends"

"Bo walked up to Jessie "Hi my name is Bailey, nice to meet you" Jessie shook hands with her, as Woody stood in front of her, he looked at her feeling unsure and uneasy about it.

"Um my name is William" Jessie shook hands with him.

"Do I know you from somewhere, you look REALLY familiar, like I have seen you before somewhere where I use to live when I was younger." Jessie said narrowing her eyes on Woody slightly.

"No I-I don't think so, but you DO look oddly familiar to me too" Jessie shrugged and removed her hand from his.

"Oh well, maybe it will come up to me later" Jessie giggled and started to get up, using the wall to support her because her leg was still injured. Buzz saw she was getting up and helped her. "Sorry, I just think it's improper to sit down while talking to people I just met"

"Oh that's alright here…" Seeing as she was struggling to get up even with Buzz's help, Zurg helped Jessie up. Jennifer looked down at Jessie's leg to see it started bleeding even more.

"Oh my, you need to get that cleaned up sweety" Jennifer said looking worried.

"I wish I could but I can't afford to get even a bottle of water around here anymore, let alone bandages." Jessie just desided to sit on Bullseyes back, which Bullseye was fine with of course.

"Well maybe we can bring her back to the ca-" Buzz put his hand over Bo's mouth before she could finish.

"Umm, I'm going to speak with my two friends over there for a second, PLEASE get to know my parents as much as you can" He chuckled nervously and walked down the alley to talk to Woody and Bo. "WHAT were you thinking Bo?"

"I was thinking we have the top medical people in the castle, she is very pale and if she doesn't get that wound fixed she could die from blood loss, that bullet could still be in her leg, you HAVE to tell her you are the prince she needs help" Woody pitched in next.

"She's right Buzz. She isn't looking too good. We have to bring her back with us" Buzz sighed.

"A-Alright fine, I'll tell her, but this is for her" Buzz took a deep breathe and walked down the Alley way to Jessie his mom and his dad. "Um Jessie I need to tell you something-"

"Your Prince Buzz Lightyear" Jessie cutted in with a smile on her face.

"H-How did you know?" Jessie giggled.

"Your parents told me, plus I kinda knew before, because you didn't look like a Bart to me really." Buzz chuckled nervously.

"S-So your ok with it, because I heard you yesterday saying I was getting on your nerves and-"

"Don't worry your parents explained EVERYTHING to me, it's alright." She stood up using her weight on her right leg and looked strait into Buzz's eyes and took his hands in hers "At first I thought from all the rumors that you were mean and careless and selfish" Buzz looked a little hurt and she squeezed his hands and smiled warmly at him "But now that I have truly met you, I regret all of that" Buzz and Jessie couldn't contain themselves anymore as Buzz held her face in his hands, and they pushed their mouths together and held each other close. Jennifer was close to tears and Zurg was smiling proudly at his son, Woody and Bo smiling and holding hands.

After what felt like an amazing hour for Buzz and Jessie, which was only a few moments in real time, they finally parted and looked into each others eyes.

"I-I know we just met and all, b-but I-" Jessie giggled and smiled brightly at Buzz.

"I love you too Buzz" They kissed each other a second time until Zurg coughed to get them to stop.

"Well I say that we go back to the castle and get your leg fixed" Jessie nodded and got Bullseye up on his feet so she could ride there on him instead of the carriage. Buzz and his family and two friends went into the carriage and they were off now to the castle.

**xX Buzz Lightyear's Castle Xx**

Once everyone made it back to the castle, Jessie was taken up stairs with Bo and Jenniffer to get cleaned up and fixed. As the boys were all down stairs, Buzz paced back and forth, Woody chuckling everyone now and again.

"Buzz why are you worrying so much" Woody asked, smiling as his friend finally stopped pacing and stood in front of him.

"What? I'm not worried, w-why would I be worried" Woody eyed his best friend and Buzz sighed "I am worried because, what is Jessie is so hurt that she can't walk anymore, o-or they might have to cut off her leg or-" Woody shook him out of his trance.

"Buzz calm down, none of that stuff is going to happen, all they are going to do is take out the bullet in her leg, than stitch the scare up and she will be as good as new." Woody smiled and Buzz, making him feel a little better about the situation.

"Thanks Woody, I needed that" Buzz sighed again, and Woody smiled and patted his back.

"Any time buddy" Buzz was about to say something but he heard foot steps coming down from the stairs, he turned around to see Bo, his mom… and Jessie? Buzz didn't even recognize her when she came down. Her hair was washed and cleaned and put up into one single braid, a yellow bow tied at the end of it. Her dress was red with a yellow lasso heming at the bottom of the dress that went to the floor elegantly, matching her yellow high heal pumps she wore. The dress she wore was strapless, but she told Bo and Jennifer that it was too cold so they wrapped a matching scarf around her arms. Buzz felt his cheeks grow hotter as she stood in front of him.

She looked into his eyes and shyly smiled "Howdy" He smiled at how shy she was being, and took her hands in his.

"Jessie, you look amazingly beautiful" She blushed slightly and squeezed his hands. After a few moments Woody cleared his throat.

"Well guys lets go join Zurg in dinner in the dining room shall we" Woody linked arms with Bo and Buzz wrapped an arm around Jessie's waist, Jennifer walking behind them smiling at all the love in the room.

**xX In The Dining Room Xx**

Everyone sat around the huge table, a couple of new guests to Jessie arrived and had dinner with them. Princess Mia Abigail, her mother Queen Grace Abigail and her father King Alexander Williams. Mia was about the same height as Jessie but more thinner than the cowgirl, she was also blonde and had blue eyes. Her dress was golden and had no straps like Jessie's, but hers puffed out more around the heming and had glitter everywhere. Glitter made Jessie just want to throw up, and she knew instantly by the way she looked at Jessie that she disliked her instantly. Mia's hair was half let down, and half put up into a bun.

Buzz led Jessie over to the three people and introduced them all. "Ah so your name is Jessie now huh?" Mia asked Jessie, Jessie raised an eyebrow and nodded. Mia just smirked "Alright than, nice to meet you Jessie" Than she walked off the other direction, leaving Jessie imencly confused.

Dinner came around and they all sat at the table, Buzz was next to Jessie, Woody was next to Bo, Jennifer was next to Zurg and Mia, Grace and Alexander sat in a row. Jessie looked down at her fancy dinner, not knowing exactly what to do. She has never eaten in a high class place before, and she had no idea how to eat in a high class place either. She looked up to see everyone conversing with each other, she turned to Buzz who was eating and tapped his shoulder. He swallowed and turned to look at his girlfriend, seeing how she did not look happy.

"What is it Jessie?" She leaned in and whispered in his ear, after she had told him she did not know how to eat like them he chuckled.

"Your too cute you know that" Jessie blushed a shade of red as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. After a few seconds of Buzz teaching her the proper way to eat royalty food, she was eating like a pro like she had been doing this for years. Buzz smiled and chuckled, leaning over and whispering in her ear "You learn fast Cowgirl" She smirked in his direction and they both went back to eating, Mia saw the exchange of the two and glared at Jessie. What Jessie did not know was that Mia had a massive crush and a thing for Buzz when the two first met, she gave hints and flirted with him all the time, but he never noticed.

-_What does she have that I don't?-_ Mia glared again, but than her mouth formed a small smirk having a plan form in her head. She leaned over the table to talk to Jessie:

"Hey Jessie that looks really good, mind if I try a little bit of it" Mia said pointing to the bowl of soup. Jessie looked surprised at first:

"Um sure Mia go ahead" For a moment Jessie thought Mia was actually a pretty nice gal, until Mia smirked as she was reaching out to scoop up some soup, than knocked the whole bowl over onto Jessie's lap. Jessie gasped and got up from her seat, having the soup being piping hot on her lap.

"Oh my gosh Jessie I am so sorry, let me go get some water to clean that off" As everyone crouded around Jessie to help her, Mia snuck behind and noticed there was a pitcher of hot tea and smirked. She grabbed the pitcher and walked up behind Jessie and poored the whole thing over her head, smirking all the while. Jessie turned around to look at Mia in the eyes, but she didn't have long to because her eyes started to flood with tears as she brushed past her and ran out of the room.

"Jessie wait!" Buzz called out to Jessie, he got up from his seat, but grabbed a couple of napkins first, and ran after the crying Cowgirl. After he left everyone in the room looked at Mia, or more like glaring at her. She raised an eyebrow and said:

"Hey it's not my fault she is such a clutz" She smirked.

**xX In The Throne Room Xx**

Buzz had finally found Jessie in the throne room, sitting on the steps crying her eyes out while trying to wipe all the tea and soup off of her. Buzz saw that her skin was red, his eyes widened and he gasped slightly as he realized she had gotten burned. He looked to the side to see a pitcher of cold water and a coupled of rags, he picked them up and walked over to her. Once he was in front of her, he sat down and set the stuff next to him as he used his hand to tilt her chin up to look at him.

"Hey, are you ok" His eyes showed concern and love for her, which made her calm down a little bit but tried her best to sniff back some tears that forced to come out.

"Y-Ya I'm fine" She looked down at her lap again, avoiding Buzz's gaze. Buzz he wasn't pleased, he took a rag and soaked it into the cold water than motioned for her to lay down on the floor using her scarf as a pillow so is not to hurt her head on the stone floor. He folded up the rag and placed it onto her forehead, than took another rag and soaked it as well, only this time dapping it on some burnt spots on her skin. After a while she giggled:

"Your so nurturing" Buzz smiled down at her, than leaned in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Only for you I am" Jessie giggled and let Buzz nurture her some more, after a while she sighed.

"Why doesn't Mia like me, I mean what did I do to her that made her do this?" Buzz sighed and stopped dabbing the rag on her.

"Well you see, me and her used to go out when we were about 13 years old, I didn't think she would be the one for me when the time came. So I broke up with her. She was devastated that I did that and she is still in love with me. So every time a girl or even a girl maid comes near me she will do whatever it takes to make them run off, away from me." Buzz looked down sadly avoiding eye contact with Jessie as she sat up. "I suppose now you are wishing to leave huh?" He waited a few moments, thinking maybe she was thinking about the option. Than her hand tilted his head up to look at her, as she placed her lips on his. Surprising him slightly, but soon closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jessie kissing her back with the same loving passion she used.

Once they were done, they looked into each others eyes, resting their foreheads on each others. Jessie smiled at Buzz.

"Buzz, I am not leaving the most wonderful man I could ever meet, over some girl who is crazed enough to try and run me out of this place. It won't work on me Buzz, none of it will." Buzz smiled widely.

"Your not like any other girl I have met, you know that?" Jessie giggled

"I know" She said as they both kissed each other again, but what they didn't know was that Mia was in the hall next to them, listening to the whole entire conversation. Mia growled slightly and walked off.

xX **Night Time **Xx

After Mia and her parents left, it was time for everyone to go to sleep. Woody and Bo already left to their homes, but Jessie couldn't. So she was invited to stay at their castle. Jeniffer found a night gown for Jessie in her size. The night gown was a light red and went down to her ankles, it also had long sleeves that went to her elbows. While Jessie sat in Buzz's room on the couch, Buzz got out of the bathroom dressed in sleep shorts and no shirt. Jessie blushed a light pink when she saw him, but she was also alright with it too. Buzz turned to her and looked at her in confusion.

"What?" She said, he noticed her sitting on the couch with a blanket over her.

"Why are you on the couch?" He asked, she shrugged.

"W-Well I thought I was supposed to sleep on the couch-AH" All of a sudden she was picked up bridal style by Buzz, and was now being carried off to the king sized bed where Buzz slept in.

"No way Jess, you are sleeping on the bed with me. The couch is WAY to uncomfortable." Jessie blushed a deep red as she was held by Buzz.

"A-Are you sure about this?" She asked, Buzz chuckled and placed her on the left side of the bed, as he walked around sat on the right side.

"Yes I am sure about this Jessie" He smiled at her and laid down, getting ready to turn off the lights on his night stand when Jessie took his hand making him stop. He looked at his girlfriend to see her frightened. "What is it Jess?"

"I-I haven't told you this yet b-but…" She looked at him and sighed "I-I am kinda afraid of the dark… actually I am terrified by the dark. I-I am also claustrophobic" Buzz looked at Jessie kind of surprised, when she saw this she started to tear up "I-I was scared to tell you about this, I was scared that you would think less of me once I told you" Tears started to stream down her cheeks and Buzz felt a heavy weight of guilt was just thrown onto him.

"Oh Jessie" He hugged Jessie tight in his arms as she cried in his chest and hugged him back. "Jessie I don't think that at all about you" She looked up at Buzz with tears still in her eyes.

"R-Really?" Buzz smiled at her and kissed her passionately on the lips, her tears fading away once he did that.

"Yes Jessie, I don't care, and if you really need to…" Buzz got up and walked to his humongous windows (He is a prince after all he has enormous room) and pulled back the curtains to reveal the moon shining in the room. Jessie gasped and stared in amazement at the moon.

"Wow" Was all she said, Buzz smiled at her and went back under the covers with Jessie.

"There, better now?" Jessie smiled down at Buzz and nodded, all of sudden her smile turned into a smirk which made him confused. Right before she tackled him on the bed leaving kisses all over his face.

xX **The Next Morning **Xx

Jessie awoke with the suns beams shining down on her face, she sat up and stretched while yawning. She looked to the side to see Buzz was not there, instead a note was in his place. She picked it up and started reading.

_Dear Jessie_

_Sorry I am not there with you right now, got a call from my father to come see him about something for the party. A maid will come up around 10:00 though to help you find some clothes we have that will fit you. Hope you slept well. I will see you around 1:00 this afternoon. Love you_

_~Buzz_

Jessie smiled down at the letter, than looked over at the clock next to the bed. The clock read 1:00, the maid should actually be here soon. All of a sudden the door opened to reveal a lady about in her 20s in a maid outfit, she looked surprised to see Jessie was already up.

"Oh your up already, that's good" She smiled and walked over to Jessie's side and bowed.

"My name is Alice, I will be the maid to help you out throughout the day while Prince Lightyear is gone" Jessie smiled and nodded.

"It's nice to meet you Alice, I am-"

"Oh, don't worry, I know who you are already no need to introduce yourself" Jessie smiled and nodded again. "Well shall we get started?" Jessie got out of bed and walked with Alice to another room down the hall, where Jennifer was waiting for the two to find a suitable dress for Jessie.

After a while they found a dress for her so Jessie took it and told them she was going to take a shower first, Alice led her to the bathroom in Buzz's room and she took a shower in there. Before Jessie took a shower she tried to read the clock that was in there, but the steam from the shower fogged it up. She shrugged and undressed from her night gown and stepped in the shower, what she didn't know was that it was 12:45 and Buzz would be coming back soon. And Jessie left the door wide open.

xX **20 min. Later **Xx

Buzz had arrived back to the castle with his father, once they were inside he told Zurg he was going to find Jessie and spend the rest of the day with her. So Buzz set out into the maid coaters to ask Alice where she might be, she told him she might be in his room.

"Thank you Alice" Buzz replied, Alice nodded and Buzz ran off to his bedroom. Once he was there he opened the door to see his room empty, he walked in and looked around but still no Jessie. But than he heard something in the bathroom seeing as how the door was wide open, he smiled and ran in ready to greet Jessie.

"Hey Jessie I-" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Jessie coming out of the shower naked, Jessie looked up and gasped and tried to cover herself up as much as she could.

"B-Buzz what are you-AH!" Jessie back up to far and fell backwards into the bath tub, pulling the shower curtain on the way as they fell on top of her.

"Jessie!" He grabbed a towel and ran over to her, he wrapped her in the towel and helped her up. "Are you alright? Are you bleeding? What hurts?" Jessie giggled slightly and got up by the help of him.

"I'm fine Buzz, I didn't hurt myself too much" Buzz sighed of relief. "What are you doing in here anyway" Jessie said covering up herself a little more. Buzz blushed.

"I-I didn't mean to trust me, I saw the bathroom door open and I heard you but I didn't know you were in the shower at all, I-I am really sorry about scaring you I just-" Jessie giggled and kissed him passionately on the lips to get him to stop.

"It's alright Buzz, I am fine." Buzz smiled.

"Good" He sighed.

"But I would appreciate it if you would leave so I can get dressed" Jessie smirked and Buzz blushed a deep red.

"O-Oh right, sorry I'll leave" He smiled back at her before heading to the door, and closing it.

After a little while, and Buzz going to get a snack from the kitchen, he waited in his room for Jessie to come out. He heard the door open and Jessie stepped out. Her hair half way up and half way down. Her dress was yellow and went down to the floor, while the dress had straps but not over her shoulders, the straps went around her shoulders instead. Her high heel shoes were also yellow as well. Jessie walked up to Buzz, her shy face on right now. But Buzz smiled at her and stood up, taking her hands in his.

"Jess you look beautiful" Jessie blushed slightly but smiled at the Prince.

"Thanks, it's a little strange wearing all these fancy dresses and all" Buzz smiled slightly at Jessie.

"Sorry for pushing all of this onto you, this is a big change after all" Jessie kissed Buzz's cheek.

"I'm fine with it, it's actually kinda fun" Jessie walks past Buzz and sits on the bed cross legged "Oh and Buzz?"

"Ya?" Buzz asks.

Jessie smiles "Happy Birthday" Buzz smiled widely and tackled Jessie onto the bed, tickling her.

Yes, today is the day. Today is the day for Buzz Lightyears eighteenth birthday. But of course it is not til tonight when the ball comes in, as everyone works in the ball room to make everything perfect. Woody Pride was in his private library and discovered an amazing thing that he certainly had to tell his friends and girlfriend about. But first was his girlfriend Bo.

"WHAT!" Bo yelled, Woody put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"Yes Bo, that is the truth" Bo moved his hand away from her.

"But how can this be, there has to be some loop hole or something. Buzz and Jessie love each other, but the books say that comminers and royalty can't marry? But certainly there must be a loop hole" Bo frantically looked through books Woody had around the table in the library, Woody put a hand on hers to stop her. She looked up at her boyfriend to see him smiling. "What?"

"I do have a loop hole Bo" Bo looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I did some researching on Jessie, and found out her background story and her life" Bo purked up slightly.

"Oh really that fantastic… wait, but what does that have to do with anything" Woody chuckled.

"I found out she used to live on a farm like me, but she was stolen by her grandma because she had some type of fude with Jessie's parents. But the thing is, she only took Jessie because the older brother she had was too old and she just wanted a little child to raise on her own." Bo looked at him even more confused.

"So?"

"So? Remember the story I told you of my life? When I was little my sister was kidnapped, my parents told me that she was stolen by one of there family members because they were in a huge fight." Bo looked shocked for a moment "Well Jessie said that her parents died, but her grandma has been lying to her ever since, because Jessie's parents are still alive"

"How do you know that Woody?" Bo asked

"Because, Jessie's parents are mine too" Bo looked in complete and utter shock "Which means Jessie is my little sister"

"And since you are a prince that means-"

"Jessie is a princess" Woody finished

"Which means she can marry Buzz" Bo hugged Woody in excitement, but stopped as the clock bell rang telling them that Buzz's birthday was right now.

"We better leave right now so that we can tell Buzz" Bo said, Woody nodded and they were out the door.

It was 8:00 PM right now, and Buzz's birthday went off like a hitch. The ballroom was decorated with shiny chandeliers, a red carpet going from the front door, down the stairs and ending at the entrance to the dance floor so people can walk on it when they are called for presence. Everyone dressed in suits and dresses, all dancing too the slow ballroom music. All except a few, one being bored as could EVER be.

Jessie sat at one of the tables around the dance floor drinking a glass of water, her elbow on the table and her head resting on her fist. She sighed; there really should be more lively people here. I mean she knows they are royalty, but shouldn't they have SOME kind of fun bone in their bodies at all? At that moment she saw Mia coming up to her; Jessie gasped slightly and stood up.

"Oh don't worry Jessie, I won't hurt you" Mia said, but than her smile turned into a smirk "Yet" Mia put an arm around Jessie's shoulder as she stood next to her "All I want to do is just talk to you" Mia smiled and led Jessie out to the balcony.

Over by the dance floor, Buzz had danced with another one of the princess's in the ballroom. But none of them were very good, most of them either accidently stepped on his foot or they didn't even care that they were dancing with him at all. Buzz was starting to get frustrated about this, so he walked over to his throne and sat down, his dad standing next to him. Zurg chuckled.

"So how are things going so far with you partner?" Buzz looked at his father immensely confused, Zurg laughed. "Sorry, guess I have been around Jessie so much when you are gone with your mother, I kinda got into her southern accent ways" Buzz chuckled.

"She is amazing isn't she? I think she could be the one for me dad" Buzz said with a smile, Zurg looked out to the crowd sadly.

"Ya… she is son" Buzz looked at his father with concern now.

"Is something wrong?" Zurg looked at his son.

"There is something I have to tell you Buzz" Buzz nodded in confusion as his dad knelt down and started talking.

Out on the balcony, Jessie and Mia stood next to each other looking over the scenery and fields in front of them. Mia having a smug smile on her lips, while Jessie glared out to the sky trying to figure out why Mia brought her out here.

Mia broke the silence "So Jessie" She turned to the cowgirl and Jessie turned her head to look at Mia. "Do you love Buzz?" That struck Jessie hard, _So that's what this is about?_ Jessie thought to herself.

"Ya, of course I love him" Jessie looked back to the dark blue-ish sky and smiled "He has been so nice to me, he took me in when I had nothing, he even told me he loved me" Mia frowned.

"How sweet" She said bitterly, Jessie glared back at her slightly. "Look, I promised my mom I wouldn't start a fight with you. It IS Buzz's birthday after all, he deserves to have the best" Mia circled around Jessie, making Jessie turn around so her back was facing the balcony as she leaned on it.

"Oh really? And what would be the best for him?" Jessie asked eyeing Mia, Mia smirked and leaned in close near Jessie glaring at the cowgirl.

"Well there could be a lot of things that are best for him, he already has an amazing father and mother, already has amazing friends" Mia smirked wickedly at Jessie "All he needs is a perfect wife… and do you know who he is going to wed to be his wife?" Jessie glared as Mia said " Not you" But was surprised when Mia shoved Jessie up and over the balcony, luckily Jessie caught the edge of the balcony and was hanging over the edge of the castle on the balcony. Mia smirked and looked down at Jessie. "Now Buzz will be mine, ba bye" Mia stomped on one of Jessie's hands and Jessie pulled away, now she was hanging on the balcony with one hand as Mia walked away into the ballroom.

In the ballroom Zurg was just finished telling his son, about how he can't marry Jessie because she is a comminer.

"But that's not fair dad, there has to be some sort of loop hole or something-"

"That's just it Buzz, there is none" He placed a hand on Buzz's shoulder "I am sorry to say this but you can't marry her, you have to marry someone else." Buzz looked out among the crowd, he couldn't do this to Jessie, he didn't want to do this to Jessie. But he had no choice… wait where is Jessie?

"Buzz!" Buzz and Zurg turned to see Mia running and looking like she was panicking towards them, she stopped in front of them and took a few breathes.

"What is it Mia?" Zurg asked as he stood up looking concerned for the teenage girl.

"Buzz it's Jessie" Buzz purked up a little at the sound of her name "She ran away, she said she was sick of this life, she said that she hated all these snooty people around her and she left Buzz. She said she wanted nothing to do with you anymore" Mia started to pretend to tear up, the best that she could. "I tried to stop her Buzz but I couldn't, she hit me across the face and told me to not come after her" Buzz couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?" Buzz looked down sadly "How could this be? She didn't have a problem before" Buzz looked up at Mia. "Take me to where Jessie went, I am going to go talk to her" Buzz stood up and Mia nodded leading him out of the ballroom and into the hall, an evil smirk on her face making sure Buzz couldn't see her.

Out on the balcony, Jessie had to think fast, she was dangling over a high perched balcony and slipping every minute. But how could she think? There was so much going on in her head she couldn't, she kept thinking about if she died what would the others think? Would Buzz miss her? Would she ever get the chance to tell Buzz she loved him one more time? She started to tear up and cry, so much emotion and stress was going on these days she couldn't handle it. She felt something scratch her leg, than she realized, she had rope tucked under her dress! She always stated a cowgirl can NEVER leave without some rope and her hat. She reached up her dress and unlatched the rope that was on a belt on her leg and took it out. She wrapped one end around one of the railing on the balcony with her free hand, and with all the strength she had she climbed up slightly and balanced herself on her elbows on the edge, than tied a strong knot quickly with both hands around the railing. She held onto the rope with both hands and looked down to see there was enough rope to get to the bottom, she smiled and started to slide down the rope slowly (So not to cause rope burn)

Mia led Buzz down the hall and took a corner down another hall, making him confused slightly but kept on following her. Suddenly Mia stopped in front of a closet, fake tears in her eyes.

"When I ran to get you, she turned in here to get something" She whispered pretending Jessie might be in there, Buzz nodded slightly and opened the closet door, he looked around to see… nothing. He was going to ask Mia something when he felt her shove him into the closet as she walked in with him and locked the door. She turned on the light, making Buzz wince slightly adjusting to the light. He glared at Mia.

"What are you doing Mia? What is this about?" He demanded, as he stood up in front of her.

"I'll tell you what this is about" She said through gritted teeth, she stepped closer in front of Buzz "This about loving that no good stupid hill billy and NOT liking ME. I mean she is no better than I am, I am more suitable for you than her. She's just some poor forsaken soul that doesn't know left from right-"

"Don't you DARE say that about her, she is more kind hearted and more human than you will EVER be" Mia gasped slightly taken back from what he said, she glared at him and slapped him hard across the face. Buzz glared at her, and when she was about to slap him again but Buzz grabbed her wrist in a death grip and glared at her hard. "Where is Jessie" He said darkly, Mia was frightened to death. She had never seen this side of Buzz before, I don't think ANYONE has seen this side of Buzz before. She suddenly smirked though.

"It wouldn't even matter now Lightyear, she is most likely already on the cold pavement in front of the castle dead on the ground for all we know" Buzz looked at her slightly confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, still holding onto Mia's wrist in a grip.

"What I am saying is that I left her dangling off of the balcony in the ballroom, for all we know she could have fallen onto the ground by now" Buzz's eyes were wide, the next was him bursting through the doors of the ballroom calling for the guards to take Mia away as he still held onto her wrist, her yelling at him in protest.

"Buzz what is this about?" His father asked walking up to him, Buzz turned to his father and the guards.

"This girl is sentenced to jail for committing murder" Everyone gasped "She told me herself that she left Jessie dangling over the balcony over there" Buzz pointed to the balcony on the other side of the room, Buzz was the first to run over there to see the brutal scene of Jessie's death, as everyone crowded around to see with him. But what they saw when they looked down was Jessie making it to the bottom of the rope and getting help from Woody and Bo Peep to get down to the ground, they had come just in time to help Jessie too. Buzz smiled and ran to the other side of the ballroom and out the door to see Jessie.

"Thank ya Woody and Bo, that was mighty nice of you to help me" Said Jessie once she made it to the bottom.

"Ya by the way how did you even manage to be dangling from the balcony in the first place?" Woody asked, Jessie sighed angrily.

"Mia" Woody understood now "She pushed me off the balcony so she could kill me sabatoch everything and marry Buzz instead of me." Jessie looked down sadly "It doesn't even matter now, I can't even marry Buzz anyway, I'm just a comminer"

"No your not" Bo chipped in, Woody looked at Bo telling her to wait for HIM to explain.

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked, Woody took a deep breathe and placed both hands on either side of her shoulders.

"Jessie this is going to sound REALLY weird, but…" Woody took a deep breathe "You are my little sister" Jessie gasped and looked at him in shock "Now look I can explain why-WOAH!" He didn't get to explain when Jessie hugged him in a death grip and started jumping up and down.

"I KNEW you looked familiar, I knew it, I knew it, I knew it" She exclaimed happily.

"Ya know what else?" Woody gasped out

"What?" Jessie asked happily.

"You should let me go" Jessie realized this and let him go.

"Sorry" Woody nodded an okay brushing himself off "But I knew you looked familiar when I met you, you are my big brother Woodrow Pride" Bo snickered and looked at Woody.

"Woodrow?" Woody rolled his eyes.

"But I also have to tell you something Jessie" So he started to explain everything, about her being stolen by her grandma, about her parents still being alive and well and are the king and queen of Andy's Ville. And just told her everything. At the end they were sitting on the ground letting everything soak in.

"Wow, so I am a princess than?" Jessie asked with a smiled and looked at Woody. He smiled and nodded.

"That means you can marry Buzz, Jessie you don't have to worry anymore" Jessie smiled even bigger, they heard something behind them and turned to see Buzz running out from the entrance to Jessie. Jessie smiled and stood up running to him too, as they embraced each other in a warm welcoming hug and never letting go of each other. Woody and Bo smiled at the couple, the guards arrested Mia and Mia's family followed them yelling and her for doing that to Jessie.

"I thought you were dead" Buzz said, they broke apart at look at each other "Where did you get the rope?" He asked, Jessie smiled.

"A cowgirl NEVER leaves anywhere without rope or her hat" Buzz chuckled slightly and so did Jessie as they hugged each other again, Zurg came up to the two though.

"Ok we are all united again, but Buzz you need to pick a bride tonight" His father said, Buzz's smile faded and looked at Jessie sadly, he was about to say something when he noticed she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Buzz asked, Jessie giggled.

"Because, I'm a princess Buzz" Buzz looked at her like she was crazy, she laughed and walked over to Woody and hugged him around the waist with his arm around her shoulder. "Buzz I would like you to meet by older brother Woody Pride" Buzz looked at Woody shocked and his friend nodded.

"I read about her because I said she looked familiar and turned out she is my little sister" Buzz smiled slightly.

"But how-" Woody interrupted him.

"I'll explain later Buzz, just go with it" He said, Zurg stepped in.

"Well if this is true that Jessie is his sister, than that means she is princess Buzz" Zurg smiled at his son and nodded to him to ask Jessie already. Buzz nodded and walked over to Jessie, Woody moving aside, as Buzz took both her hands in his.

"Jessie, will you do me the honors of excepting my hand in marriage" Jessie smiled widely and nodded.

"Yes" Buzz smiled as everyone of the guests and even guards cheered, as he picked her up and spun her around kissing her.

So than the party for Buzz's birthday turned out to be Buzz's marriage with Jessie, they didn't even bother to change into other clothes, they stayed in what they were. As they said there vowes and I do's they kissed each other as husband and wife. Everyone cheered. After the ceremony Woody introduced Jessie properly to their parents as they all did a group hug with each other, glad to be a family once again.

And THAT my friend is a Happily Ever After!

**Epilogue**:

Jessie stood on the stage with her brother Woody in front of everyone in the ballroom, Woody held a violin while Jessie held a mic. Jessie dress ripped so Jessie tore the dress so it was at Knee length so she could do what she was about to do.

"Well to tell the truth, this party is VERY boring. All you people have to have some kind of party in your body. So me and my brother here are going to show yall how to do JUST that… country style" She smiled as the music started.

_boom Boom Clap Boom DE Clap De Clap (4 times)  
try it w/ me  
here we go  
boom boom clap boom de clap de clap  
that's right !_

Boom de clap de clap  
boom boom clap  
boom de clap de clap

1,2,3 Everybody Come on,  
off ur seats  
I am gonna tell you, about  
A beat, thats gonna make you move ur feet

I'll give the Bar-B-Q, show and  
tell you how to move  
if ur 5 or 82  
this is something you can do

Everyone was amused by the tune as she sang the song, some sort of bouncing to the music.__

Pop it, lock it  
polka-dot-it, Country-fy  
it, 'hip-hop it

put your hawk in the sky  
move side to side  
jump to the left, Stick it, and glide

Zig Zag  
cross the floor, shuffle in diagonal  
When the drum hits  
Hands on ur hips, one footed  
1-80 twist  
and then A,  
Zig Zag, Step n'slide  
lean in left  
and clap 3x

Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together  
thats how we roll 

Buzz was surprised by the dance moves, seeing as how they did not seem they were all that hard. Woody kept playing the violin as the music went on and so did Jessie.__

Do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)

Throw it all together thats how we roll

We get to 4, 5, 6  
and your feeling busted  
But its not time to quit  
practice makes it perfect

This next part Buzz and Bo Peep (Who were next to each other) started to dance along with Jessie, creating a few more people to try it out as well, Jessie smiled satisfied.__

Pop it, lock it  
polka-dot-it  
country-fy  
and hip hop it

put your hawk in the sky  
move side to side  
jump to the left  
stick it and glide

zig zag  
cross the floor  
shuffle in diaginol  
when the drum hits  
hands on your hips

One footed,  
1-80 Twist  
and then A,  
Zig zag  
step n'Slide  
Lean in left  
and clap 3x

shake it out  
head to toe  
throw it all together thats how we roll

When Jessie started to sing "Do the Hoedown" The crowd said "Throwdown" getting along with the beat of the music.__

Do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)

Throw it all together thats how we roll

Boom de clap de clap Boom Boom Clap,  
Come on here we go  
Boom Boom clap  
Boom de clap de clap  
Boom Boom clap  
Boom de clap

At this point everyone was dancing and clapping to the music__

Pop it, Lock it  
Polka-dot-it  
Country-fy it, hip hop it  
Put your hawk in the sky  
and move side to side  
Jump to the left  
Stick it and glide

Zig Zag, cross the floor  
shuffle in diagonal  
when the drum hits, hands on ur hips  
One footed  
1-80 Twist  
and then A

Zig Zag  
step and slide,  
lean in left, and clap 3x

Shake it out, head to toe  
Throw it all together thats how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)

Throw it all together thats how we roll

Do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)  
do the hoedown  
(throwdown)

Throw it all together that how we roll

Boom Da clap, boom boom da clap clap clap  
Boom da clap, boom boom da clap clap clap  
Bom da clap, Boom da clap clap

Throw it all together thats how we roll

As the song ended, Jessie and Woody took their bows, Woody started another song as Jessie stepped off the stage all for Buzz to pick her up and twirl her around and kiss her.

"You're the best you know that?" Buzz said after setting her down, Jessie giggled.

"And so are you, my prince" She smiled as they kissed again.

**The End**

**AN:YES FINALLY DONE WITH THIS, I have working on the for one entire month… and a half. Lol. Song chosen at the end is Hoedown Throwdown by Miley Cyrus, don't hate me for that, it went perfectly with it, and I love that song.**

**Review and Fave this PLEEEEASE I worked HARD on it!**


End file.
